


【SUS/狮润】biu💘biu💘biu

by UnforgetableAccount



Category: sherlock:untold stories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgetableAccount/pseuds/UnforgetableAccount
Summary: 一个 cco用多次肢体接触在一晚就治好wkm的ptsd 的相声
Relationships: hmwk
Kudos: 17





	【SUS/狮润】biu💘biu💘biu

**Author's Note:**

> 用写甜饼的方式写相声 如果觉得冷笑话好笑我真的超级开心！  
> 中间去微博吸了说中文的ytgd糖分摄入过高 搞得我心情太好写跑题了 都怪他！

比起商业街上沿途的彩带和小灯泡串以及每走几步就能看见的挂满了小饰品的圣诞树所营造出的热烈浓厚的节日氛围，221B401室内则日常得多，它阔别一周的另一位住客已经回归，正忙着脱他滑稽的圣诞老人变装上衣外套，喋喋不休地向他的同居人讲述自己在这“失踪”的一周内的丰富经历：  
  
“在水下搏击真是非常难得的经验，水对身体运动的阻力和不断下沉过程中的位置变化都有一种特别的新鲜感，可惜我擅长的上勾拳和左勾拳就不太能派得上用场了。”狮子雄有些遗憾地摇了摇头，沙袋有些远，只能握拳在空中对着假想敌出击。松垮的圣诞老人装长裤本来就没法安稳地挂在腰上，在他弓步左右横跳的动作下，一点一点掉到了膝盖上，几乎变成了踩着裤管跳舞的搞笑艺人形象。他顺手脱了外裤，一把扔到了沙发上。  
  
若宫酱在这种时候总会喊着“不要乱扔衣服啊，不是旁边就有衣架吗，好好挂上去就这么难吗”之类的话怒气冲冲地赶过来，替他挂好衣服再回去做自己的事。单纯又好骗的若宫润一的行为模式总是很容易猜到，狮子雄甚至已经预想好了自己回应的方式：“我并不是不好好挂衣服，只是正准备把这件穿过的外套连同一周前我看完不要的那一箱书一起寄给万亀雄做圣诞礼物，是不是很让人惊喜啊。”  
  
但是若宫润一只是怔怔地站在厨房，那边的灯没开看不清表情，甚至不知道有没有在听他说话。说起来好像从他在背后抱住在圣诞树下许愿的小若宫完成他们本应该惊喜欢快的重逢开始，他的同居人就像是被下了八百倍的迟缓魔法一样，除了一开始的震惊表情和无意义地应声以外再没有什么反应。  
  
这与他印象里的鲜活生动的形象完全不同了，如果不是狮子雄非常确认守谷已经无暇给他变一个一模一样的若宫润一出来，他都要怀疑眼前的人是不是那个和他同居三个月的炸毛小朋友了。  
  
就算是被他精心构想的惊喜回归方式吓到了也不至于呆到现在吧。狮子雄开了灯，绕过餐台走到若宫润一身后，他的同居人往平底锅里放了一包速冻的意面和包装内附带的黄油块，火也没开，就干站在灶台前，像是在专心听他讲话。狮子雄把头搭在若宫润一的左肩，手从他腰侧穿过，拧开了火，顺势环住了同居人的腰，把人往背后的怀抱里带：“若宫酱，逃亡的生活可是很消耗体力的，要是能用你的意面补充一下体力就再好不过了。”  
  
若宫润一慌乱地应声，他把做菜的动作尽量控制在不离开怀抱的范围内，试探性地向后倒，后背和腰侧贴合的温度与触感都真实地向他传递着挚友回归的信号，反而耳侧狮子雄说话的气息近得像是圣诞老人送的限时礼物。  
  
“等我上了岸，才发现电子设备全进了水，钱也湿得用不了，附近一篇荒郊野岭连路人都不怎么看得见，难得看见一个年轻人还差点被我披头散发一身水的样子吓跑了，连手机都不肯借给我，不过总算是知道了在哪，一个就算是我也不太了解的地方，我去找地图给你看...”他小臂的抽离动作被若宫润一下意识地拉住又放开，狮子雄又把怀抱圈了回来，“不过这些都不重要，吃完饭再说好了。”  
  
若宫润一翻炒着锅里的意面，小声地和他说好，要不是他微微点头的动作，这点微弱的声音完全被淹没在锅铲与锅底的敲击声中。  
  
“今天格外地安静啊若宫酱，是冬天的寒流冻出感冒了吗......”他的话被打在胳膊上的液滴打断了。  
  
不热，一滴，两滴。不是溅出的黄油，是怀中人的泪水。他的若宫酱就是个爱哭的小朋友，眼泪顺着好看的脸庞流下来，落在自己环在他身前的手上。若宫润一吸了吸鼻子，他的毛衣左袖已经不再松软，把他这一周的伤心泪水吸收了个满，还好这次它可以歇歇了。狮子雄夺走若宫手里的锅铲扔回锅里，拉住怀里人的上臂转了个方向让他面对自己，若宫还试图用把头偏到一边的幼稚行为掩饰自己哭泣的事实，被狮子雄按进了自己怀里。  
  
“我又不是女高中生，不用这么对我。”若宫润一的声音从怀抱里挤出来，“总之别管我了，你回来就行。”  
  
“怎么能不管你，你可是我重要的司机，”狮子雄压制下若宫想从他怀里挣脱出去的动作，“还是我重要的同居人，”若宫润一闷闷地应声，“或者说是我深爱的挚友？”  
  
“别说这么肉麻的话！”尽管这是自己语音日记里用过的描述，若宫还是有点脸红。可在狮子雄眼里，同居人的表情就是大写清晰的受用。  
  
“好了我亲爱的小男朋友，你再害羞下去，面就要糊了。”狮子雄退开，去冰箱找他惦记了一周的手作焦糖布丁，留若宫一个人着急的处理锅里的残局。他手忙脚乱地拿起在锅沿上加热了几分钟的锅铲。“好烫！”  
  
还是这样的若宫酱让人安心啊，狮子雄看着端走吃完了的空碟子的若宫，回味着刚吃完的晚饭。若宫酱的意面其实很好吃啊，难怪江藤一直在夸手艺好。但为什么直到隔着水面，听若宫在岸上哭喊着叫狮子雄，才突兀地想起来还没有尝过他的意面呢？  
  
“润酱。”  
  
“干什么啊，突然这么喊。”  
  
“润一酱？”  
  
“所以说到底干什么啊！”  
  
“那...润子酱？”  
  
“你在叫别人吗我真的要生气了。”  
  
“润一？”  
  
“像之前叫若宫不行吗，我才没有和你关系近到能直呼名字的程度。”  
  
“但我看你喊狮子雄喊得挺顺口的啊，心里喊了很多遍吗。再说我们的关系还不够近吗？”他从沙发上跳起来，凑到若宫身边亲亲小男友漂亮的颈线。  
  
“不算，要这样。”若宫踮脚闭眼亲上他的双唇，舌尖刚探进对方的口腔就要缩回来，十足的青涩感。若宫嗜甜，整个人糖分多得要溢出来，狮子雄单是舔着他的唇肉都能感觉到陌生而细腻的甜蜜感。  
  
让若宫回过神来的是身体与床铺的温柔撞击。平日里并排摆好的两个枕头被若宫弄乱了位置，星星抱枕被放在床的左侧，狮子雄的枕头被埋在被子下鼓出了一个包。  
  
“若宫酱居然这么想我啊，”狮子雄带着点恶趣味地笑出来声，卷起若宫的毛衣塞进他的口中，堵住了他语无伦次的否认，“现在我回来了，不用再睡在我那一边，抱住我的枕头来寻求我的气息了哦。”  
  
若宫润一咬着毛衣下摆发出呜呜的声音，手还缩在袖子里握着袖口。他向来穿得保守，尽管是夏天也会包得严实，在人前用这样羞耻的姿势露出这么多已经超出了他的极限，更别说还被说中了自己私下里的幼稚事。狮子雄俯下身亲吻他的左乳尖，控制着牙上的力度细细吮咬，弄出一圈发红的牙印，一手撑在他身侧，一手隔着他的长裤揉上下体。若宫一开始还能乖顺地咬住，可等到狮子雄起身，把手伸进裤子里握住套弄的时候就不行了，衣服滑回正常穿时的样子，软而密的羊毛刮搔着被玩弄过的乳尖，连带着下身的快感让若宫叫出了声。  
  
“若宫酱其实才二十岁吧，真的是成年人吗？”狮子雄抽出手甩掉沾上的浊液。  
  
若宫润一没回答他，不过以他喘的程度也回答不了，他选择用最直接的行动回击。若宫拉下了狮子雄的裤子，握住性器根部含进了顶端，手指划过囊袋，身体也调整成跪伏在床上的姿势。  
  
狮子雄向他做了一个请便的手势。若宫用舌尖在前端的小口舔舐吮吸，又将整根吞入，在口中模拟性交的姿势。他偏头让性器顶得脸鼓出凸起的形状，附带了一个得逞的小恶魔眼神，就像他以前每次得出推理等待狮子雄夸他那样。  
  
“干得不错嘛若宫酱。”那就夸夸他好了。  
  
若宫让前端从口中滑出来，笑得很得意：“尽管你老说我是假医生，我在学院可是有认真学习的，生理相关的知识...”他的双唇再次被沾满自己涎液的性器撑开。  
  
“怎么停下了啊，若宫酱不是这么不经夸的小孩吧。”若宫翻了个白眼，嘴上没停，手也握在吞不到的根部上方便进出的动作。被爱人包裹的感觉确实很好，狮子雄想，甚至和他追捕凶犯时感受到的刺激感难分胜负，只是若宫酱今天为什么...  
  
他有点出神，放任欲望支配自己用手压着若宫的后颈把性器顶到喉口，还试探性地往里面戳刺了两下。若宫的喉咙缩紧，他呛着咳了起来，本来就哭过的眼睛又泛起了红，激出了生理性的泪水。尽管如此，若宫酱还是一副自己难受也没关系只要能把他吞进深处就好的样子。  
  
为什么不停下来呢？我明明不会离开你的。可是连抽离性器的行为都受到了若宫的阻碍，他的表情在笑，可是单看要哭不哭的眼睛就像是被主人遗弃的乖小狗，尽管只有短短的七天，当时把他推开自己跳船去找守谷的保护行为是不是在“遗弃”他呢？  
  
狮子雄不是信任“羁绊”一词的人，他也从不认为自己会成为相信它的人，但现在被与自己的羁绊拖累的年轻人就在自己面前，那么他自己来不及等到万亀雄那边的收网工作完成就赶回221B的行为是不是也有了原因。  
  
他揉揉若宫有点乱的头发，“若宫酱，房东太太那边我让万亀雄去说，以后我们就光明正大地同居吧。”  
  
“我们会被说成什么关系你不知道吗笨蛋！”  
  
“没关系吧，反正本来就是了。”  
  
“话先说在前面，我的存款真的真的真的快没了。”  
  
“那我去找江藤把约定好的报酬要过来。”  
  
“还有他来401蹭吃蹭喝的钱！”  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 原来的魔幻设定是  
> wkm因为是在圣诞树下许愿让cco回来的时候与他重逢的，所以以为cco是自己的圣诞节限定礼物 圣诞节一过就会消失掉 jk式不安 就定了一个到零点的倒计时 cco关掉了程序用成年人的方式占用掉零点前的时间 然后到零点过几分钟之后给他看手机告诉他 零点已经到了哦但是我还在你身边 并对他进行“作为一个学习现代医学的人居然相信这种圣诞礼物传说果然是假医生”的一顿嘲讽 
> 
> 但是说中文的ytgd真的太可爱了 可爱到好笑了 我一上头就写起相声了23333


End file.
